


Red Velvet & Gold

by Acherona



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Boyd, Alive Erica, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek creeps through Stiles' window one more time, not even sure why himself. At least that is what he tells himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet & Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trulywicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/gifts).



> This is just a short fic I wrote in Trulywicked's ask box on tumbr for her birthday. Just written for my own amusement. Erica and Boyd lives because I don't want them dead and the Nemeton sacrifices didn't happen here.

**Disclaimer:** _Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies and MTV. I own nothing and I am only writing this for fun._

Derek felt like an absolute idiot as he snuck into Stiles’ room through his window. It wasn’t the fact that he was sneaking into Stiles’ room that had him feeling like an idiot, no he had been a creeper in this room for too long and too many times for that to even be factor any longer. That probably was a sign that he was in trouble. Derek shouldn’t be here this often, shouldn’t know the scents of Stiles’ room so well that it felt like home. But no, it was the box he was carrying gingerly in one hand as he crawled through the window that made him feel like a dope. 

He wasn’t even sure why he was doing this. It wasn’t like it mattered. At least Stiles shouldn’t matter. He was a human, soft and squishy and vulnerable, not to mention annoying and distracting. Still he had wormed his way underneath Derek’s skin and Derek couldn’t get him out. What was worse, Derek didn’t know if he wanted to get Stiles out, wanted to get rid of him.

Derek knew that Stiles had been having a tough time lately with Scott drifting further and further away into his issues with Allison Argent and his new friendship with Isaac. It had been rough when Erica and Boyd disappeared and it had been even worse, rescuing them from the Alpha pack. Stiles had gotten hurt. Most of all Derek knew that Stiles was suffering from lying to his father. He knew that hurt Stiles more than anything could, the lies. 

That was why he was here, creeping through the window of a sleeping boy in the middle of the night. He wanted Stiles to have something good, even if it was just a token. He listened to Stiles’ breathing and heartbeat, making sure the kid was still fast asleep as he walked closer to the bed, opening the box to take out a red velvet cupcake. He placed the cupcake on the bedside table and stuck a candle in the middle of it. Then he hesitated for a moment before reaching into his inside pocket and pulled out a thin golden chain with a tiny dented pendant of a triskelion on it. Derek didn’t want to ponder why he gave the necklace that had belonged to Laura to Stiles; all he knew was that he felt like Stiles deserved it. He put the necklace next to the cupcake and reached out to stroke his fingertips over a still bruised cheekbone. 

“Happy Birthday Stiles.” The whisper was barely audible; Derek was still shocked by the tingle in his fingertips just from touching Stiles. Oh this was not good, not good at all. Stiles deserved so much better. He gave the sleeping boy one last look and slipped out of the window before Stiles woke up. A single cupcake and an old necklace the only thing left behind.

**~Fin.~**


End file.
